


And I Wanna Kiss You!

by Bone_Zone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kisses, Kissing, Morning Kisses, Other, neck kisses, types of kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Everyone deserves a good kiss!{{ been in the dragon age mood so here I am writing/using types of kisses with my Warden/Hawke and Inquisitor!! }}





	1. All Da Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I only own/ hold creation for
> 
> Brooke Cousland/Theirin {Warrior-Human noble }
> 
> Marian Hawke. {Mage}
> 
> Firiel Lavallen/Rutherford. { Elevan Mage}

##  Kinds of kisses

1\. “Good morning” kiss

2\. Kiss on the forehead 

3\. Drunk/sloppy kiss

4\. Awkward kiss 

5\. Angry kiss 

6\. “I’m sorry” kiss 

7\. “I’ve missed you” kiss 

8\. Seductive kiss

9\. “War’s End” kiss 

10\. “Goodbye” kiss

11\. “I almost lost you” kiss

12\. Kiss on the nose 

13\. Kiss on the ear

14\. Kiss on the neck

15\. Kiss on the back 

16\. New Year’s kiss

17\. Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys

18\. “I do” kiss 

19\. Shy kiss 

20\. Surprised kiss 

21\. Kiss on a dare 

22\. Sad kiss 

23\. Exhausted parents kiss 

24\. Kiss of life 

25\. Kiss inspired by a song

26\. Jealous kiss

27\. Giggly kiss

28\. First kiss 

29\. Last kiss 

30\. Kiss under a full moon

31\. Kiss at dusk 

32\. Kiss at dawn

33\. Kiss in a dream 

34\. Returned from the dead kiss 

35\. Themed kisses

36\. “We can never be together” kiss 

37\. It’s-the-end-of-the-world kiss

38\. Awkward teenage crush kiss

39\. Spin the bottle kiss

40\. Hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss

41\. Forbidden kiss

42\. Sated kiss

43\. Soft kiss

44\. Tender kiss

45\. Passionate kiss

46\. Long kiss

47\. Quick kiss

48\. Morning kiss

49\. Before Bed kiss

50\. In Secret kiss

51\. Public kiss

52\. Accidentally Witnessed kiss

53\. Against a wall kiss

54\. Against a Locker kiss

55\. True Love kiss

56\. Caught off-guard kiss

57\. Breaking The Kiss To Say Something, Staying So Close That You’re Murmuring Into Each Other’s Mouths

58\. Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed

59\. Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person’s 

60\. Throwing Their Arms Around The Other Person, Holding Them Close While They Kiss

61\. Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp

62\. Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up

63\. Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing

64\. Being Unable To Open Their Eyes For A Few Moments Afterward 

65\. One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other 

66\. Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving In

67\. When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More

68\. A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me”

69\. Following The Kiss With A Series Of Kisses Down The Neck

70\. Starting With A Kiss Meant To Be Gentle, Ending Up In Passion

71\. A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss

72\. When One Person’s Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other One Kisses Their Lips/Nose/Forehead 

73\. Height Difference Kisses Where One Person Has To Bend Do Wn And The Other Is On Their Tippy Toes 

74\. Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap 

75\. Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing 

76\. Top Of Head Kisses.


	2. “Good morning” kiss || Alistair Theirin ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair enjoyed many things...but the one thing the man enjoyed the most were his wife’s morning kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooke “Cousland” Theirin.
> 
> Post Dragon Age & Dragon Age II.

One of the many things that Alistair enjoyed were the morning kisses his wife would give him before she went on with her duties, they always seemed to put a smile on his face and brighten his day.

Today was no exception, he was rather in a deep sleep exhausted from the previous day. He could feel a pair of lips against his though he didn’t want to wake. Instead the man wrapped his arms around his partner pulling her close.

“Alistair.”

Grinning the man opened one of his eyes, sighing he held back a yawn. He then pressed his face into the woman’s neck. 

“Brooke...the love of my life...do you mind if we stay in bed. Just for a little while longer?”

Smiling Brooke let out a soft sigh before she pressed a small kisses to the top of his head. 

“Anything you wish my King.”

While Alistair enjoyed the morning kisses Brooke would give him, he’d would have to say that he enjoys holding you a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sucks...took my sleeping pills xD


End file.
